The Story
by yumeyana
Summary: [FujixTezu] Every story has a beginning and has an end. And most of the time, no one wants the endings that take place.


Author's Notes: I was sitting in front of my computer, reading some things that I wrote before, when I suddenly opened a blank document and stated to type. I hope you like this. It's FujixTezuka as usual, though this time in Fuji's POV. 

**Shameless Plugging:** I made a yahoo group for all those FxT/TxF fans out there. Please join the following address: class=MsoNormal 'text-align:justify'>**Dedication:** To all those who reviewed my first PoT fic, Mona Lisa; and to Yureko-san, the Fuji Syusuke no Hime, as promised.

The Story 

It was inevitable. It was impossible not to fall for you.

You and that confidence you have with each step you take. You and that silent charm. You and that smooth voice that evoked many emotions from me. You and the way you slightly understood how my mind worked. You and that way you would understand everything without me even having to say it.

In your own way, you made me feel important… made me feel that you loved me. I would always catch you staring at me while I played with the regulars. And when I asked why, you would reply that you were just observing me the way a captain should.

Your small touches, small smiles, small efforts to make me really smile… they told me that you loved me. I found it weird at first. After all, who wouldn't? We were both males. But everytime I looked into your eyes, everything seemed to be right.

And so, I finally told you that I had fallen for you.

And after that, everything seemed like a wonderful love story. Like the ones I loved reading in the library.

I remember that particular quote from an anime my sister often watched.

"There are many stories in the library and each book tells of a beautiful story far beyond reality. Yet when you fall in love, reality itself becomes a story far more beautiful than any book can tell."

And it was true.

The moments I spent with you were the best moments in my life. Every moment special; every moment important. And I thought, maybe true love doesn't only happen in fairytales. Perhaps they happen in real life too. Because it sure was happening to me.

But there was no such thing as a never-ending love story. Even the best love stories end. And I quote, "And they lived happily ever after. The end."

And come to an end we did.

Though the end wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be.

Everything seemed to be a blur, a bad dream that I needed to wake up from. You told me that we couldn't be together anymore. You told me that we needed to break up. You told me that your family discovered our relationship and told you to end it.

And so I just smiled and rode the bus home.

I just smiled as I usually did, trying hard to contain my tears – telling myself that it wasn't the time nor the place to cry. But everything was exploding in my chest. Every emotion that I felt wanted to gush out and gush out it did. Silently, tears flowed.

Days passed; months flew. Things seemed to back to normal for us. You were once again the captain and I was just another regular. I was no longer your lover. I was no longer someone special to you.

We took different roads. You concentrated on the team. I concentrated on defeating each player that blocked our way to the finals. We drifted apart; the walls between us thickened and no one could ever break it.

If only I could turn back time, I often thought. If only I took a step back instead of taking a step forward. If only I just let my feelings sleep. If only I just ignored it then maybe, just maybe… things would've been better.

Sure it would be quite lonely knowing that your feelings were actually reciprocated and yet you refuse to acknowledge them, but it was better than what was happening between us now.

After all, it had left me alone, too, ne? Alone with a broken heart.

But no one could turn back time, the thought flashed in my mind as I watched you leave for Germany. All we can do is keep moving forward.

Just forward no matter how painful and how lonely the road may be.

And as I walk home, another thought flashed in my mind – one that had been in my mind for quite some time.

In reality, no matter how beautiful the story may be, there are no written or unwritten laws that say that it has to end happily.

Because the truth is, not all stories have a happy ending.

Owari

26My2k4

08:42p

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sama. The quote I used above was from the anime Boys Be. Everything was just borrowed. Only the story line is mine.


End file.
